Sólo tu y yo
by PikaChwan
Summary: Zoro siempre tan miedoso, pero sin embargo toma la iniciativa, ¿Qué le esperara al ex-cocinero de Baratie?, ¿estarán sólo los dos?. ¿Es Sanji un mujeriego?, Díselo de una vez. (Soft-Lemon) :3
1. Capítulo I, Marimo dormilón-

Nunca había escrito un FanFic, pero este es el primero, una historia que se desarrolla en la Saga de Skipiea, los personajes son propiedad de Ecchiro Odda y yo los usé para escribir un fanfic :). Espero que les guste xD

** Digno de Ángeles**

Parte I "Marimo dormilón"

-Subaraaaashiiiiii!, ¡estamos justo aquí! ¡en la isla del Cielo.

Se escuchó en todo el cielo, el Líder de los Mugiwara no se abstuvo de gritarlo, estaba tan emocionado que no sabia como controlarlo y mirando directamente a La navegante, le dijo:

-Es que no estás feliz, ¿mi querida Navegante?.

Nami sólo lo miro y

_"BOOOOOOOONNNNNG"_

- ¡Qué te pasa LUFFY!, No grites así, nadie nos conoce aquí, ¿quieres que nos saquen?

Haciendo puechero el sombrero de paja sólo podia sobarse la cabeza y sólo fue capaz de pensar "Que hice mal, solo quería gritar".

En la proa del Going Merry, Chopper y Sanji se encontraban mirando fijamente la maravillosa vista que les ofrecía el mar blanco de nubes que estaba a su alrededor, mientras Zoro se limitaba a dormir una larga siesta, Ussop solo se escondía detrás del mástil pretendiendo que eso lo cubriría de cualquier enemigo y Robin caminaba por todo el barco grabando en su memoria todo lo que veía.

Cuando llegaron a la playa de la isla Ángel Nami y Luffy no paraban de pelear, como era básicamente normal entre los dos, mientras Chopper, Ussop y Robin se disponían a hacer una excursion por la isla, en busca de tesoros y mucha información.

Zoro seguía durmiendo hasta que

_"BOOOOOM"_

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MALDITO COCINERO POR QUÉ TE ATREVES A DESPERTARME!. Se levanto de golpe, literalmente, el ex-cazador de piratas.

-Es hora de despertar, Marimo asqueroso. Le dice el rubio cocinero con una dulce sonrisa.

Zoro, al percatarse de la sonrisa tan cariñosa de Sanji, se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza, para que el rubio cocinero con aires franceses no se percatara de ello.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer cocinero, es de mal gusto. Dijo Zoro con un tono de arrepentimiento.

-Jajajaja, está bien. Creo que haré pulpo del cielo asado, ¿te parece bien asqueroso Marimo?. Preguntó Sanji, con el único motivo de volver a escuchar la voz fuerte de zoro.

-Haz lo que quieras Cocinero, igual lo terminaré comiendo. Contesto Zoro, cumpliendo al pie de la letra el deseo de Sanji.

Mientras Sanji caminaba a la cocina Zoro se preguntaba "Que le pasa a ese cocinero, ¿por qué demonios me despierta así?, estaba justamente soñando con..." al recordar que estaba soñando se sonrojo y grito -TE ODIOOOO COCINERO INMUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO.

En la cocina, Sanji sólo cantaba:

Soy un cocinero, algo pervertido, pero cocino

Cuando escuchó el grito de Zoro sólo pudo sonreír y pensar "Ahí está pintado el Marimo repugnante".


	2. Capítulo II, Sólo cuando ya no existes

**Parte II "Sólo cuando ya no existes"**

Al pasar las horas Nami y Luffy se devolvieron al Going Merry a dar algunas ordenes respecto a lo que se tenia planeado hacer en la isla del cielo.

-Saaaaanjii, tengo hambre, comida, ¡SANJI COMIDAA!.

Dijo el niño con Sombrero de paja.

-Ya está lista Capitán, pero no puedo darte comida cada 15 minutos, calmate. Respondió el cocinero.

-P-pero Sanji, tengo hambre. Afirmó Luffy.

-Sanji-kun, ¿ya está lista la cena?. Preguntó la navegante.

-NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN, YA VOY A SERVIR MI QUERIDA NAMI. respondió a la navegante con corazones en los ojos.

Mientras la cena se serviá, Nami, Zoro y Luffy acordaban la expedición, Luffy quería ir con Nami a explorar la isla del cielo, pero no podian dejar el Going Merry solo, Zoro lo vió como una oportunidad para estar a solas con Sanji, ya que solo estarían los dos.

Sanji sirvió la cena, aparentemente deliciosa, a Luffy se le escurrian las babas y Nami sólo sonreia, mientras Zoro no paraba de mirar al cocinero servir la cena

-¡Qué miras Marimo! nada se te perdió en mi cara, o ¿si?. replico el cocinero al darse cuenta que solo lo observaba.

-Nada, no te veía a tí, baka.

Nami no pudo contener la risa y estalló en una carcajada y dijo: - Ustedes no pueden vivir cerca el uno del otro, ojalá cuando nos vallamos no encontremos el Going Merry hecho trizas.

Sanji agachó la mirada y Zoro sonrió a medio lado.

Al caer la noche Nami y Luffy, como habían pactado fueron a la expedición a la otra parte de la isla del cielo y Sanji y Zoro los despedian.

Sanji miró a Zoro y le dijo: -Espero no morir mientras duermo, Marimo.

Zoro abrió los ojos y contesto: -No te hagas matar cocinero, no me tientes. Con dientes de tiburon y con los ojos saltones afirmó: -¡Te mataré!

Sanji lo ignoro y dijo: -Hasta mañana cazador, nos vemos.

-Oye, ¡espera!. Le gritó Zoro y no había terminado de hablar cuando sanji se le acercó rápidamente y le dijo mientras con su dedo indice le tocaba el tosco y musculoso brazo de Zoro:

-¿Qué necesitas?, ¿Tienes miedito?, yo te puedo proteger de los espíritus chocarreros de la isla del cielo.

-¡NANIIII!. Gritó zoro -Nada de eso, sólo quería que no te fueras a dormir aún, es temprano.

-Ah eso. Dijo Sanji descepcionado.

-¡Y PUES QUE ESPERABAS QUE FUESE!. Le grito el espadachín con ojos saltones al cocinero.

-Pues, nada, pense que, blahhg olvidalo, mejor me siento aquí. dijo Sanji.

Zoro pensó: "A que se habrá referido ese inmundo cocinero con ese tono, no pensará que y-yo...", lo miro con el rabillo del ojo y de un momento a otro se le erizo la piel, pues claro habia recordado su sueño. Estaba demasiado confundido no podía creer lo que habia soñado, aunque siempre había mirado al cocinero con ojos de pasión, no pensó nunca en

hacerle nada, hasta esa noche.

Luego de aclarar sus pensamientos, Zoro se levanta y camina hacía Sanji. El cocinero lo mira mientras enciende uno de sus cigarros, y pregunta: -Te molesta alg...

Sanji no sabia que hacer, estaba callado, su grosera respuesta fue callada con un beso del ex-cazador de piratas, estaba en shock, pero se derretía ante el inesperado beso, no sabia si quitarse, pero sus aparentes reprimidas ganas de siempre querer estar junto a el le ganaron. Se dejó besar. Zoro lo tomó de la cara y lo separo lentamente de sus labios, lo miraba y detallaba lentamente y le decía: -Esto era lo que querías, ¿No?.

Sanji se exaltó y grito: -POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, QUE TE PASA ASQUEROSO MARIMO, Y-YO N-NO...

Zoro, no quería escucharle gritar, lo exitaba, pero sólo esa noche, quería besarlo. Sanji, después de mucho resistirse, accedió, se dejo besar por el espadachín de cabello verde.


	3. Capítulo III, Milky Road

**Parte III "Milky Road"**

Sanji estaba bastante perplejo ante el beso inesperado de Zoro, quería decirle el por qué de muchas cosas que había dicho y hecho pero el sabía que ese no era el momento. Y su única reacción fue:

-¡Qué intentas!, no soy quién tu crees que soy.

-¿Ah no?, creí que eras el cocinero, mi cocinerito favorito. Se burló Zoro con una cara bastante cariñosa.

-E-A-M- agh MARIMO IDIOTA, n-no, ¡AHHH!. Intentó decir Sanji, se le acerco y lo tomó por el cuello, mientras le decia: -NO JUEGUES CONMIGO RORONOA, SOY DEMASIADO BUENO PARA TI.

-Entonces deja de coquetearme cocinero barato, tampoco juegues conmigo. Argumentó el musculoso moreno.

-E-etoo, yo n-no. Quieres saber por qué hago eso, ¿cierto?. Respondió Sanji.

-Me gustaría escucharlo, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, pensé que querías, p-ues. Dijo Zoro melancólico.

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES, ¡E-E-ESTO ES NUEVO PARA MI!. Informo Sanji.

-Y para mi es dificil, Sanji, demasiado, no me gusta esto, sobretodo por que eres tan... tan... mujeriego, ¡t-tu NI SABES QUIÉN ERES!. Gritó Zoro. Mientras Sanji, con lagrimas en los ojos, al sentirse ofendido por el argumento de Zoro dijo:

-T-tu, simplemente no me conoces. Iré a dormir, descansa, dulce Marimo.

Zoro perplejo ante la reacción de su cocinero, no se movió a detenerlo, entendió que había cometido un error y era mejor dejar solo a Sanji para que se calmara.

Mientras Sanji en su "Recamara", llena de cajas de comida, se sentó en una cama que estaba en el fondo de la habitación, sólo podía llorar, no sabia que pensar acerca de lo que había dicho el Santoryu. Dentro de todo su dolor, recordó que el nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con sigo mismo, entonces entendió por qué Zoro había reaccionado así. Entonces el rubio cocinero salió del cuarto y camino hacia el Santoryu, acercándose a el sólo pensaba en no decir algo de lo cual se pueda arrepentir y sonrojado se agacho y por la espalda de Zoro le susurro: -No soy tan malo como crees, mi querido espadachín.

Al escuchar eso Zoro se volteo hacia el rubio cocinero se sonrojo, no tenia palabras para descibir su sentimiento, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que se podía ver su pecho moviéndose PUM PUM, Sanji, también sonrojado y arrepentido miró a los ojos al rudo espadachín y le dijo: -Me gustas, imbécil espadachín.

Zoro perplejo, trago saliva en seco y mojo sus labios y dijo: -Quién entiende a los rubios seso-huecos. Y se le acerco y lo abrazo colocando su cabeza en su pecho y Sanji le correspondió.

De un golpe Sanji se alejó -QUÉ SIGNIFICA ES-T-TO, ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!. Gritó el cocinero de cejas enroscadas.

-Es fácil, sólo no intentes comprenderme, víveme, sienteme ahora, cocinero.

Y lo besó, otra vez, pero ésta vez, más apasidonado, más cercano, más digno de el.

Sanji sólo accedío al espadachín.

Durante su estámpida de besos Zoro posa sus rudos labios en la blanca piel del cuello del cocinero, con decencia le desabotona la camisa y sigue besandole hasta el pecho, Sanji sólo respiraba rápidamente, su corazón latía a millón, sus nevios lo tomaron y aparto al espadachín de su cuerpo. -NO!. Dijo el cocinero.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo?

-A ti no, a lo que puede pasar, no estoy seguro de esto. Q-quiero -p-pero.

-Ven, abrázame, dame tu mano y dejate llevar por mi.

-NO, d-d-am...

El cocinero se lanza sobre el rudo espadachín y toma sus manos y lo besa. Zoro lo toma por los brazos y lo arrincona en el mástil del barco continua besándolo en el pecho y quitándole el resto de la ropa, Sanji intenta hacer lo mismo, pero Zoro no le deja, el mismo empieza a quitarse la ropa delicadamente, Sanji aprovecha para darle besos en el pecho, suavemente lo empuja hacia el piso y le da suaves y delicado besos en el abdomen, pero no resiste más la excitación y empieza a morderle, Zoro al sentir los mordiscos suavecitos de Sanji empieza a exitarce y lo levanta de los brazos y lo empuja nuevamente al mastil, Sanji sintiéndose completamente apenado por ser la primera vez completamente desnudo frente a otro hombre intenta cubrirse pero Zoro no le deja, empieza a morderle el pecho y los pezones a Sanji, el rubio cocinero toma una bocanada de aire y al sentir el mordisco deja escapar el aire con un suave gemido y Zoro continua mordiendo, tocando, besando todo el cuerpo de Sanji. El cocinero confundido dentro del placer intenta moverse pero no puede, Zoro lo tiene aprisionado en su propio juego, cuando de repente empieza a sentirse más agitado, el Santoryu estaba dándole besos en su miembro, luego empezó a succionar y en el vaiben del placer Sanji gime, grita, se mueve y se retuerce de placer y no le queda opcion que desplegarse en la boca del rudo espadachín. El Santoryu sin saber a lo que se atenía se dejo tomar por los brazos del flaco y desnudo cocinero, Sanji mientras besaba en desnudo y moreno cuerpo de Zoro tomo sus dedos y los introdujo en Zoro, el espadachín, confundido lo miró y a sí mismo cerró sus ojos, Sanji sabía que ese era el momento que ambos esperaban, donde los dos se encontrara y fueran uno solo, el rubio cocinero se introdujo en Zoro, estremeciendo cada parte del peliverde hombre tomo su excitado miembro y mientras estaba en el se movía con el, lo besaba en la espalda, lamia y mordía mientras en ese mar de placer se derramaron los dos y se encontraron flotando en las nubes del placer.


	4. Capítulo IV, Sólo tu y yo

Éste es el final de la historia de _ZoSan_, Digno de Ángeles transcurre en la Saga de Skypie, mientras están en la Isla Ángel.

**RECUERDO que los personajes son de Odda-sama.**

_Me encanta esta pareja. ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo IV _"Sólo tu y yo"_**

Cerca al mástil el rubio y el peliverde yacían dormidos acurrucados, Sanji abrazando a su ahora amante Espadachín se levanta poco a poco abrazándole más fuerte.-Es hora de despertar Marimo.- le susurra suavemente al odio mientras le toca con un dedo la nariz.

-¿Ya es de día?.- pregunta el peliverde desorientado.

-Jaja, no, aún tenemos tiempo de encontrar al doctor para Nami-swan- dice el rubio

-¡Lo había olvidado.- se levanta de un salto el peliverde dándole golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

-AHHH, bruto Marimo, por que siempre quieres estar golpeándome- se queja Sanji sobándo la frente.

-Oh, lo siento Sanji, déjame compensarte.- se acerca suavemente el espadachín al cocinero plantando un dulce beso sobre los labios al cocinero, mientras Sanji se sonrojaba y se dejaba besar por el Marimo.

-E-eto, cuando eres dulce eres más lindo- Dijo a su Nakama el ex-cocinero del Baratie.

-Hm, si, tu me haces ser así- decía con pena el espadachín mientras llevaba hacia atrás su mano derecha.

-Ven.- llama el cocinero.- Déjame sentirte un rato más, antes de irnos.

El espadachín se acerca sonrojado al cocinero y se deja besar una vez más, y mucho más.

-Y... ¿Queé sucederá ahora, Sanji?, no entiendo nada.- pregunta inocentemente el Marimo.

-Ahora, seremos tu yo y nadie más- Afirma el cocinero dando una palmada en el trasero del corpulento espadachín.

-E-eto, jaja, está bien, seré sólo tuyo Sanji.- afirma sonrojado el Marimo plantando otro beso.

Los tripulantes del Going Merry se levantan y comienzan a vestirse para seguir su guardia en el Going Merry.-

-Oe, Sanji, p-pero debo decirte algo.- dijo Zoro cortante

-¿Sucede algo malo, Marimo?- pregunta el Cocinero mirando fijamente al espadachín.

-Y-yo, pues, estoy ejem.- se aclaro la garganta el peliverde- E-to, Robin..

-N-no digas más.-dijo el rubio cortando las palabras del Marimo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro entendió lo que debía hacer.

El rudo espadachín, tomo a Sanji por los hombros y le dijo.-Ahora que te tengo, no te dejare ir, baka cocinero-

El rubio se sonrojo y le dijo-No digas cosas que aún no sabes.- mientras intentaba zafarse del apretón del marimo.

-No es necesario que te alejes, Sanji.- Dice el peliverde soltando al cocinero.

-Así como, estoy de lo más feliz, te tengo a ti, conmigo, aquí. Dijo con una linda sonrisa el ex-cocinero del Baratie a su Nakama.

-De veras que si sabes, ¿eh?- Dijo el peliverde sonrojado.

-Yo mi querido, lo sé absolutamente todo- afirmo el rubio mirando fijamente al Marimo.

Segun transcurrían las horas, los tripulantes del Going Merry no aparecían y esto al cocinero y el espadachín les daba más oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

-Oe, espadachín, pásate eso- dijo el cocinero señalando una cabeza de ajo.

-Toma, ¿qué más necesitas?, creo que deberías apresurarte, Luffy debe venir hambriento jajaja.- dijo el marimo alcanzándole lo que el cocinero le había pedido.

-Eso lo se mi querido marimo.- afirmo el cocinero.

-Cocinero-kun, estás aquí, vaya sorpresa.- se anunció Robin en la puerta de la cocina.

-ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.- grito el rubio con ojos de corazón.

-Oh, Espadachín-san tu también, já, ¿Han pasado la noche juntos? Y ¿Siguen vivos?, vaya sopresa.- dijo la arqueóloga en un tono sarcástico.

-E-eeto, si Robin, pero, estamos vivos, eso debe contar.- dijo el espadachín nervioso recordando su noche con el cocinero.

-Hmp, en fin, Doctor-kun y Naríz larga-kun están bastante hambrien...

UUUUAAAHHHHHHHHH SANJIIIIIIIIII.-gritan Ussop y Chopper entrando a la cocina, gritando del hambre interrumpiendo a su vez, lo que Robin quería explicar.

Robin, sigilosamente, hace una seña al espadachín y sale de la cocina, seguida por el. Mientras los demás se quedan dentro quejándose por la demora de Sanji con la comida.

-¿A que juegas conmigo, Espadachín-san?- pregunta Robin fríamente a su Nakama.

-A-a que te refieres Robin, a nada. Es sólo que...- dice nervioso el espadachín.

-Entiendo que la desesperación nos llevo a esto, pero... ¿Por que Cocinero-kun?- Preguntó la arqueóloga.

-P-pues no lo sé, quería decírtelo, pero es que siempre me tomas por sorpresa con tu muchas manos y caigo siempre, la verdad confío mucho en tí Robin.- dijo sin vacilar el Marimo.

- Entiendo, igual, tu y yo siempre estuvimos físicamente, Espadachín-san, sabía que esto pasaría y entiende que tenia muchas ganas de contacto físico, por no llamarlo sexo, además, eres muy bueno en ello.- Miro con ojos de coqueteo al espadachín y susurro-_Dos flue_.- y dentro del pantalón del espadachín aparecieron dos manos, frotándole lentamente su pene mientras Nico Robin lo tomaba por la cara y le pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-Espero que no te olvides de mi también, Espadachín-san.-

Zoro dejo escapar un gemido, tratando de safar las manos de Robin en su pantalón, pero cuando intento hacerlo nuevamente la pelinegra había sacado las manos de ahí.

El Marimo estupefacto, sacudió la cabeza y volvió en si

-OE ROBIN, no hagas eso- dijo con dientes de tiburón a la arqueóloga.

-Já, no lo haré, aún si me lo pides.- respondió la navegante.

Zoro en su cabeza pensó que había solucionado su problema de triangulo amoroso.-Sanji- pensó y sonrió. Y caminó detrás de Robin hacia la cocina.

-ROOOOOBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN AQUÍ ESTÁ TU CENAAAAAAAA- gritó Sanji al ver a la esbelta arqueologa atravezar la puerta de la cocina.

-Gracias, Cocinero-kun.- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Cuando acabaron todos la cena se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, menos Zoro y Sanji que seguían en la cocina.

-Oe, Sanji, ¿Por qué tratas así a las chicas? ¿Que no estás solo conmigo?.- pregunto Zoro un poco desanimado.

-Las mujeres son maravillosas, Marimo, pero jufff, son asquerosamente complicadas, y ese mundo es demasiado rosa para mi, prefiero a los rudos espadachines como tú.- dijo Sanji acercándose al peliverde.

-Jajajaja, si que lo son.- confirmo la teoría del rubio y se levanto de la silla.

-Sólo tu y yo.- dijo el peliverde una vez más

-Si, solo los dos.- añadió el cocinero, sellando su pacto con un largo beso.

****FIN****


End file.
